


Thank You, Jane Foster

by starrnobella



Series: Starr-Crossed Adventures [64]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Body Swap, F/M, First Kiss, Marvelously Magical Fanfiction's Roll-A-Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: To this day, Draco and Darcy have no idea what happened, but both of them are so grateful that it did.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Draco Malfoy, Jane Foster & Darcy Lewis
Series: Starr-Crossed Adventures [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/972084
Kudos: 8
Collections: Darcy Lewis Bingo, Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2020, Marvelously Magical Drabbles





	Thank You, Jane Foster

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for Marvelously Magical's Roll A Drabble from May 2020! I was given Draco, Darcy and Body Swap. I am also using this for the Ladies of Marvel Bingo - Square O3 - Darcy Lewis and for Darcy Lewis Bingo - Square R4 - First Kiss.
> 
> Grammarly did my beta work!
> 
> I do hope you enjoy!
> 
> Love always,  
> ~starr

Draco sat up in bed and looked around the room with a puzzled look on his face. The four walls around him were eerily unfamiliar to him, but at the same time, he felt an overwhelming sense of home falling over him. Something didn't add up here.

"Where am I?" he mumbled, tossing back the blankets. He looked down to find he was wearing a pair of red, flannel pajama shorts. He furrowed his brow and looked down at his chest. "AC/DC?"

His eyes went wide when he heard a rattling noise coming from the door. A moment later, the door flew open, and Jane Foster came barging in the room.

"Oh good," Jane said, walking over to the bed and falling face-first into the pillows. "You're awake."

Draco stared at her as she pounded her fist against the mattress before propping herself up on her elbow, looking at her best friend. She tilted her head to the side and let out a sigh.

"Why aren't you dressed?" Jane asked.

"I just woke up," Draco replied, shaking his head at the sound of his voice. He didn't sound like himself, and Jane was acting like things were completely normal. _What the hell was going on?_ He pushed himself off the bed and walked over to the mirror on the closet door. "Oh shit."

"What's wrong?" Jane asked, furrowing her brow. "Darcy, is everything okay?"

"I'm," Draco paused, looking himself up and down in the mirror. He certainly wasn't himself, but he had no explanation of what was going on with him. This was not good, and someone had a lot of explaining to do.

"Darcy?" Jane asked, sitting up on the bed as she watched her best friend staring intently in the mirror. "Why are you so focused on the mirror?"

"No reason," Draco replied, flashing a smile at her as he turned away from the mirror. "Just thought I saw a pimple on my forehead. Are you okay?"

Draco returned to the bed and offered a hug to Jane, which she accepted and cuddled up to her best friend. He rested his head on hers and sighed. He needed to figure out how to tell Jane what was going on without scaring her, but it seemed like something was bothering her right now, and he wanted to know what it was.

"Thor and I got into a fight last night," Jane sighed, shaking her head into Draco's shoulder. "I wish I hadn't told him how I felt about him. You know, like you, and you know who."

Draco pulled his head back and looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "You know who?"

"Draco," Jane blurted, shrugging her shoulders as she pulled back from Draco's embrace. She started giggling when she saw the look on her best friend's face. "What? You thought I forgot?"

Draco hesitated, his eyes wide as he thought about what he was going to say next. He opened and closed his mouth a few times to speak, but nothing came out. Jane was going to figure out that something was wrong at any minute.

"Wizard got your tongue?" Jane asked, raising a brow.

Draco nodded his head as his cheeks flushed red. Maybe if he pretended to be so embarrassed by Jane's knowledge of Darcy's crush, she would leave him in peace so he can figure out what the hell happened. He needed to find Darcy.

"Maybe you should just kiss him," Jane suggested, crawling off the bed. She walked to the door and stopped, looking back over her shoulder. "He's supposed to be at the lab today to talk to Tony about some modifications to the suit. Maybe you should go see him."

"Maybe," Draco replied, nodding his head slowly. He could see the plan coming together in his mind, and a smile pulled at the corners of his lips. Darcy didn't know he knew about her feelings for him. This was going to be fun.

He jumped off the bed and started getting ready for the day. He wanted to make sure that he looked perfect for when he accidentally bumped into Draco at the lab this afternoon and made a move on him.

. . . . . . . .

Darcy paced the length of the lab as she waited for Tony to get down here. She needed some answers, and if anyone were going to have them, it would probably be Tony. All she hoped was that he could give her some answers before she found Draco and tried to explain what the hell was going on.

"Malfoy," a voice hissed.

Darcy turned around slowly because she recognized the voice as her own. She could see her body walking towards her in the distance, but her mind wasn't inside of it. Shaking her head, she carded a hand through her hair and walked towards the voice.

"Hello, Darcy," she said, grimacing at the sound of her own name. "What are you doing here?"

"I was planning to ask you the same question," Draco hissed, crossing his arms over his chest. "What the hell happened last night?"

"I don't know," Darcy shouted, tossing her arms in the air. "I went to bed last night in my body, in my apartment. Then this morning, I woke up like you. It's like some crazy Freaky Friday bullshit."

"Freaky Friday?" Draco asked, raising a brow. He could feel a smirk pulling at the corner of his lips as he watched the frustration grow across his own face. "Whatever this is, it's weird."

"I know," Darcy groaned, hanging her head. "What are we going to do? It's not like we can fix it the same way they did in the movie. A hug didn't work, and it's not like we swapped bodies because we were fighting."

"Maybe the hug didn't work in the movie because that wasn't what they both needed?" Draco asked, tilting his head to the side.

"What do you know?" Darcy asked, narrowing her gaze at him.

"Jane didn't tell me anything," Draco teased, smirking from ear to ear. "Just come, give me a hug."

He opened his arms to her, and Darcy stared at him for a few moments, trying to determine his angle. Her heart was beating a million beats per moment as she debated her options. She really wanted to be back in her own body with everything back to normal.

She let out a sigh and walked over to her own open arms. "This is so weird," she said, a shiver running through her body as she wrapped her arms around Draco's waist.

Draco looked down at her with a smile. He wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close, and cupped her cheek with the other hand.

"What are you doing?" Darcy asked, trembling at the touch of his thumb against her cheek.

"Shhh," Draco replied, leaning forward to press his lips to hers gently. His eyes fluttering shut at their lips met.

Darcy was surprised by the kiss at first, but after a few moments melted into the kiss. She lifted her arms from Draco's waist to wrap them around his neck. She smiled into the kiss as she felt his arms wrap around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

A few moments later, she felt a tingling sensation travel down her spine. Slowly she pulled back from the kiss and looked Draco up and down.

She smiled as she saw his blond hair and sparkling blue eyes looking back at her. Letting out a sigh of relief, she rested her head against his chest. She could hear his heart beating. The sound comforted her.

"Darcy?" he whispered, leaning back to look at her.

"Yes, Malfoy?" she replied, pulling her head away from his chest to look up into his eyes.

"That was our first kiss," he said, smiling from ear to ear.

"How did you know I wanted to kiss you?" Darcy asked, cocking her head to the side as she searched his face for an answer.

"Well, when I was you, Jane came bursting into your bedroom with a problem with Thor," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "And I didn't want to tell her what was going on because I didn't want to scare her."

"I thought you said Jane didn't tell you anything," Darcy shouted, smacking him in the chest.

Draco reached up and grabbed her hand before she could hit him again. He lifted it to his lips and kissed it softly. "I'm glad she told me."

"You are?" Darcy asked.

Draco nodded his head. "If you weren't going to tell me, then how was I supposed to know how you felt?"

Darcy thought about it for a moment and let out a sigh. "I guess you're right. Maybe we should go to tell Jane, thanks."

"You definitely should. It was her idea," Draco replied with a wink.

"Oh, really?" Darcy asked, raising a brow. "I'll have to see if she has any more good advice."

"Sounds like a plan," Draco said, leaning down to kiss her once more. "Here comes Tony. Can I come to your apartment tonight? Maybe we can go get some dinner?"

"Yes," Darcy replied, nodding her head. "Have fun with Tony."

Darcy shook her head as she watched Draco take off down the hall to meet Tony. She needed to get home and have a conversation with her best friend. They needed a code word or something to make sure they were actually talking to each other about deep dark secrets from now on.


End file.
